Flame
by RegalChromaggia69
Summary: Flame was once a normal Charizard until one day, during battle, water had almost killed her by putting out the flame on the tip of her tail... Rated M for violence, gore, and language.
1. Flame

Flame

I took off a poke ball from my waistband and held it in my hands carefully. Inside held my dear Charizard, Flame; she's been through the ups and downs of my journey to the Elite 4. Finally, today I'm here, and Flame can help me become the champion! I held the poke ball to my chest and released her in front of the opponent's Venesaur. The first Elite 4 member used the command leech seed and I used flamethrower, it was effective considering fire would burn grass types. One right after the next we swept through the Elite four members, then it came time for the champion.

Rachel, the champion, looked at me in astonishment. "Such a young girl," she said so softly it sounded like a whisper. "You must be strong to come this far, I'm sure your mother is very proud of you!" She gave a small, sad smile and took out a poke ball from her bag. "This, this Pokémon, is my prized possession. He is dear to me and never lost me a battle; he hung in for me through thick and thin. I give him all the love and comfort he needs to let him know I love him. I praise him after each win, and if he would have ever lost I would say it was ok and we could try again when he felt like up to it. I can see your Charizard loves you dearly." I nodded with great happiness to prove that I loved Flame. "I take care of my Flame and tell her she does great and I love her no matter what. She is my darling little Charizard and I love her." I rushed out while Rachel stared at me and at my Charizard. Rachel nodded and sent out her prized Pokémon which was a Blastoise. "Blastoise, use Hydro Pump!" Rachel commanded and the Pokémon did just as she said. A beam of water flew towards Flame, she dodged, but a little spot of water landed on her tail, almost killing the flame. Flame's eyes grew angrier, almost evil, as she turned around towards me waiting for her command. "Fl-Flame, use flamethrower." I stammered after I saw the look in her eyes. Flame viciously used the flame attack, forcing Blastoise onto his back. Rachel ran up to Blastoise trying to shake him to get up. "Blastoise? G-get up Blastoise, wh-why aren't you getting up? Time to get into your ball and get healed." Rachel cried out, tears streaming down her face. I looked over to Flame whom seemed to be smiling with satisfaction and revenge at the same time. I ran over to Rachel to hope I could help. "He's gone. He's dead, my baby's dead!" She cried as she slumped into my arms. "It's ok Rachel; I will get help as soon as possible. I have no clue what had gotten over Flame…" I stood up and walked out of the room.

Rachel looked at Flame, who seemed to have a sad innocent look on her face, "It's alright Flame, you didn't mean to do this. He was getting pretty old and probably couldn't take much more." She slowly walked up to Flame with her arms wide open. Flame looked down and hugged Rachel.

I walked back into the room with those two in that position. "I told Flame every thing's alright." Rachel reported. "Help is coming pretty soon, I'm sorry yet again, let me send you some flowers or somethi-" "Oh, no. Don't do that, it's alright, okay?" Rachel interrupted. I nodded and said my goodbye calling out to Flame to follow.

Flame stood in the doorway looking back at Rachel's force smile as she waved goodbye. Flame growled and lunged forth grabbing her by her neck, her teeth sunk into Rachel's soft flesh. The taste of blood tempted Flame for more, but a part of her felt guilt, but it was a very small part and didn't bother her any.

I looked at the door to my house and sighed, "Ah, it's good to be home again, isn't it Flame?" She nodded to me and pushed open the door to be greeted by Mom. "Hey Lilla, how have you been?" I looked at her and must have set a mother alarm or something because her expression melted into concern. "I battled Rachel, the champion today. Um, her, her Blastoise died in the battle." I sadly said. "Oh no, dear you must be depressed. I'm so sorry that happened to you!" I lowered my voice to make sure Flame didn't hear me, "I think Flame accidently killed her Blastoise. She was the last to attack and it was so fierce, and her eyes…. Her eyes had a strange hue to them. They almost seemed as if they belonged to someone… evil." Mom gasped, "That is interesting. For now on, Lilla, I want you to put Flame into her poke ball at night, for safe reasoning." I shook my head, "I trust my Flame, if you don't then I'll just go somewhere else!" Mom sighed and tried to make me stay and I finally agreed to keep Flame in her pole ball.

The next day I received a phone call from the police asking me if I knew anything about Rachel's death. "Rachel's dead!" I exclaimed into the phone, "Yes ma'am. She seemed to have been brutally murdered by what seems to be a Pokémon. There are claw marks on her body and her throat is ripped out." "I- I have to see her…" "It's a pretty morbid scene. You're a little too young, I advise you don't…" He kept warning me. I hung up the phone in anger and ran to tell my mother someone… or _something _… had murdered the champion. "Oh, my, that poor girl…" Is all she kept saying. I shrugged it all off and started to get out Flame's poke ball to let her out. She looked at me with sorrowful eyes and a hint of anger. What had I done? I warily walked over to the dragon Pokémon extended my hand to softly touch her flank. "I'm sorry Flame, it was mother's idea. I never really wanted to do this, but she forced me. P-please forgive me?" I looked deep into her eyes which seemed to harbor a new emotion: hatred. I was taken aback by this, but soon she gave me a warm hug, forgiving what I was forced to do. "That's quite the little lizard. How could you hug that _thing_?" My mom commented. I just scoffed and walked out the door, yet again, calling for Flame.

I bumped into my old rival, Yellow, whom was oddly named and I never knew why. "Well, well, lookie who we have here, Lilla Gotta. Where are your sisters, Janet Catchem and Vernet All?" He let out a chuckle as I looked at him as if I were about to beat the snot out of him, and I was. "Gotta Catchem All, dontcha?" I raised my fist just as Flame came out looking at both of us. She slightly growled at Yellow with that same look of hatred in her eyes. "Leave us alone Yellow snow. Come, Flame, let us be on our way to your favorite town." Flame smiled at me then looked at Yellow and glared. He flinched a little and whipped out a poke ball, "You can't tell me your leaving without a little fight." "Oh, I'll fight you alright, to a bloody pulp!" I growled as I kept walking. "Come on, Lilla, You know you want to battle. My Houndoom, Killer, against your Charizard, Crapface." He gave a mischievous smile; no one could make fun of Flame and get away with it. I looked at Flame; she nodded, ready to battle this arrogant fool. "Fine, Yellow snow, let us battle and let me win!" He scoffed and opened his poke ball releasing Houndoom. He looked paler than usual, and his eyes were dull and lifeless. "Y-your Killer doesn't look too good. I think you should take him to the PokeCenter." He ignored my advice and commanded Killer to use bite.

Charizard easily dodged and used metal claw, knocking of some hit points from Killer. "Nice shot, but Killer will rip your Crapface to shreds! Killer, use crunch!" Houndoom stood up, painfully, and used crunch. It hit Flame with a feeble blow, but even that little bit of an attack made Flame very angry and her eyes changed again, just like when we were battling Rachel and her Blastoise. Flame turned towards me waiting for my single command, with those almost pure evil eyes. "F-Flame, use fire spin!" I stammered with fear. Flame shot out a ring of fire at the Houndoom which was now trapped in the vortex. "Killer, you useless Pokémon, do something god for us and finish him off with CURSE!" I looked astonished, _Houndoom learn the move curse? I never thought so… _Houndoom looked fearfully at his trainer and then looked at Charizard. I noticed the fear and sorrow in his eyes, he must look so sickly because of this move. "You're making your Houndoom sick! Stop using that move!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. "It's not the move; he was diagnosed with some Pokémon disease." I looked at him and then at Houndoom, "Why are you forcing him to battle when he should be resting? I'm quite sure he's not appreciating all of this." "Killer is my Pokémon and I'll treat him the way I want to treat him. I'm not taking advice from other trainers that don't know much about _my _Pokémon!"

I shook my head in disappointment. "Flame, use flamethrower." Flame shot out a flame of fire from her mouth that shot straight towards Houndoom, knocking him over. He lay still for quite some time, I immediately ran over to him. "What the hell did you do to my Houndoom?" I looked down at the nonmoving Pokémon. "I-I didn't do anything. He was sick…" "It's all your Shitface's fault!" He screamed pointing a finger at Flame whom seemed so innocent at the time. Flame growled and glared fiercely at Yellow, walking towards him with the hatred revengeful look in her eyes. "Flame! Come on, we've done enough." Yellow looked at the dragon coming towards him and laughed, "Control your squirt!" Flame plunged at Yellow and ripped off his arms. I quickly covered my eyes and ears, but I still could hear the muffled screams of agony. I peeked through my hands to see what Flame was doing, but all I saw was a huge blood pool on the ground and Yellow's body parts scattered all over. Flame held his head in her claws; she seemed to be mocking him as she was making different noises. I'd figure she'd be saying, "Who's the Shitface now, punk?" I nearly puked at the scene when I got up to grab Flame. She looked at me like she was showing me something to be proud of.

I ran towards my house to hope everything would be just fine, I would bawl in my mother's arms and tell her she was right about Flame. Flame, I still love her so much, it seems as if I really don't care what she just did, or just don't want to believe she had just done it. As I opened the door, I was greeted by yet another bloody mess. My mother lay on the floor, fear and regret in her dead eyes. Blood pooled around her, covering the whole floor. I let out a scream of horror as I stepped onto my mother's left arm. Flame flew into the house to comfort me but I backed away. "Y-you did this. You _killed _them. Why did you kill them? Flame, I loved you… w-why would you do something like this?" Flame opened her mouth and started to speak in a low demonic tone, "It's for you, Lilla, all for you. You hated these people, so I killed them-""You NEVER did anything like this before! Why would you start to do all of this now?" I retorted with tears streaming down my face. "That Blastoise triggered my tail. I was near death then." I gasped. "Why would you let this thing get a hold of you. This has to be some d-demon or something…" Flame slashed out a claw on my arm, making blood pour out and mix with my mother's. "Foolish child, I was like this all along, all Pokémon are. You people just tame us and we fall in love with you. We do enjoy the various battles and forget about our past… but… when we're mistreated, overworked, or close to death, that wild side of us comes out. We go on a rampage killing the Pokémon that harmed us and their trainers. We kill every person our trainer hates to please them. I did this to please you, Lilla. Aren't you pleased with me?" I just stared at Flame as she talked all this nonsense. "But, I loved my mother… I cannot be pleased with this Flame… I'm not bloodthirsty like you are… or originally were." I walked over to Flame who had sorrow and anger on her eyes. "Flame… I love you still… never will stop, no matter what…. Flame, please, just come back to your normal self and-""No! I will not! This is me now. This is what I am, what I've become. Accept it or burn in HELL!" I shook my head to myself then looked up at Flame. "Flame, I love you no matter what, I will have to accept what you are." She smiled and in her low demonic voice, said, "That's better. Now, let us visit your dear friend Hazel…" I shook my head, "You know I dislike Hazel, you can't just kill her." She looked at me and started walking off in search of Hazel. She stopped and turned her head towards me, "Whether you like it or not, I'm tasting Hazel's blood…" I sighed and ran up to where Flame was standing.

"Hazel isn't it wonderful to see you again after so many weeks." I greeted as we entered the shop. Hazel turned around and stuck up a ring in my face. "Look familiar?" I peered at the small object Hazel had on her fingers. "That's my ring! I've been looking for that for ages!" Hazel snickered, "It's mine now, Lillypoo! I've had this on me for the years you've been missing it." I scoffed as she tossed it in her pocket and pulled out a poke ball. "And this here is your first poke ball that you thought you lost on our trip to Greencove." I yanked it from her, "You bitch! Why do you have to steal every treasured thing from me?" She laughed as I held up a fist. Flame held my arm and looked at me and then at Hazel. Rage overcame me and I nodded yes. "Oh, and Hazel, it was nice knowing you. Goodbye, forever!" She looked puzzled as I took a step back and Flame one forward. Flame slowly approached her, claws ready to grab her soft flesh and to taste her sweet blood. "Lilla! Control your Charizard!" She yelled with fear. "I did, she's going to kill you now, isn't that right, Flame?" Flame nodded and began to sink her teeth into Hazel's throat. For once, I enjoyed her scream for help as Flame ripped her skin from her body. I even laughed.

Five years of this has been going on. Flame and I teamed up killing… getting revenge… destroying our enemies. I didn't have to become the champion at the Elite 4 anymore, I was the champion of killing! Some say I might be mad for wanting to do this, but I'm just as bloodthirsty as Flame; I've gone wild, there was something that triggered my inner evil, maybe it was the scream of Hazel or the feel of her sweet crimson blood running down my throat and over my body. There came a day when someone finally caught me and brought me to the psychiatric ward for "therapy" and "recovery".

After that my mind was all set and clear from all the evilness. I actually forgot about Flame until she flew up to me waiting to kill our next victim. I looked at her and shook my head for the first time. "Flame, no more. No more, hear me? We aren't going to kill anymore!" She gave a deep growl. I looked into her eyes; they were a deep red with nothing but pure hatred, revenge, and anger. I gasped at the sight of what I had seen. She looked paler, her teeth were stained with blood, and the flame on the tip of her tale was bigger than normal. "Why have you betrayed me foolish girl? You promised! You said forever and never. That is my poke ball, _mine,_ I live in it, its proof that your mine!" Her demonic voice rang out. I ran to the PokeCenter and went to ask if they could put Flame down. They sadly looked at me and took the ball. Flame no longer belonged to me, or in her words, I no longer belonged to her.

Weeks later I started to see shadows of a Charizard following me. I said "Impossible, she's dead." Even though my new friend told me on cannot kill a demon. I shrugged it off and headed towards home. The wooden floor where Mom had been killed was stained with blood, and the spot where her body was remained misty. I always shivered every time I passed by, and I always said, "Thank you Mom for giving me life. I'm so sorry that it had to end like this, I really need you…" Then I'd walk upstairs to my room and sleep. But tonight was different, the mist was gone. I walked upstairs wearily hoping to find the source of the problem, hoping nobody called Ghostbusters. I walked into my dark room and lay on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I wasn't alone; there was heavy breathing and a very low, deep growl next to me. "Lilla, we meet again. You had tried to kill me, but you know you never could. I know you never got me out of your mind." I sat up and looked around to see if I could spot who I knew was Flame. "I don't know if you'll be able to stomach seeing me." She laughed. I hurried and clicked on the lights, she was right. One of her eyes were hanging down to her mouth which was bloodied. Her fur was all gray and the flame on the tip of her tail was gone. She had a huge gash on her stomach, and if you look close enough, you could see her guts slowly coming out.

"They torture you, Lilla. They don't put us down humanely." I was assuming "they" meant the PokeCenter staff. "They cut you, they rip out your eyes, they even did this…" She turned around and her wings were removed, all was left was little stubs. "I ran away as fast as I could. I had to get my revenge on you somehow." I backed up running into the wall. Her demonic laugh scared me enough to scream, which only made her laugh more. "No one will hear you, I killed everyone in town. Don't worry, this will only hurt… A LOT!" She screeched as she plunged forward and grabbed my ankles. My head hit the floor, but that pain wasn't what I was concentrated on, she then ripped off one of my legs. Blood poured out around me… my eyes were fuzzy and things were going black. She lunged forward towards my neck and the stinging pain of teeth hit me like a bus. She ripped away…

"News Report: Two days ago we found a young 15 year old girl by the name of Lilla Gotta was found dead in her room. She appeared to be butchered by a large Pokémon. Her neck was ripped out and her legs were torn off. Her stomach was completely missing and her heart was laying next to what appeared to of been her eyes. What seems a little peculiar is that her heart was split in two. We're still doing research and we hope to find answers soon." He continued on with other news until he heard a bump on the door. "Hey! This is a live newscast!" He got up to open the door, a grayish Charizard with no flame at the tip of its tail walked in. "DIE! HUMANS BETRAY! ALL MUST PAY!" Its cry was low and distorted sounding. The camera crew rushed in to rid of the Charizard, but it just killed each one of them. The set was a blood bath and whoever was watching the program at that time was very shocked at what they witnessed. The Charizard walked up to one of the cameras and said in a voice so frightening and threatening, it made the little kids cry and the adults more frightened and shocked than they already were. "YOU BETTER WATCH OUT! I AM COMING FOR YOU! YOU ALL WILL DIE AND SUFFER THE WAY I HAD TO FOR MY LOVED ONE! DIE!" The Charizard staggered out of the room. The cameras in the studio stayed on every day and night never turning off until police mustered up the courage to finally enter the building.


	2. Flame's Return

Flame's Return

Flame stood on top of a lush green hill and stared out into the city. Rapid City, one of the most populated cities in Lovan Region. "This is my chance to kill these useless people… They shall die under my teeth and claws…" She murmured under her breath. Flame limped down the hill wishing that she could just fly and make it easier, but unfortunately the retched PokeCenter nurses chopped off her wings in the most inhumane way possible. They didn't even bother to let the flame of her tail kill her like they usually do.

Flame can remember that horrible day like it was yesterday: she was forced out of her poke ball by one nurse which tossed it at Flame's head as hard as she could, nearly knocking her unconscious. Which this is why she couldn't just attack them, and they had electric sticks that zapped Flame with much intensity it felt worse that getting run over by a 16-wheeler, twice. Flame looked at the nurses as they pulled out a large knife and repeated in a sweet little tone of what they said to Lilla just before she left, "Oh, yes, we will make it as humane as we can so your poor Charizard doesn't have to feel a thing." Then they wickedly laughed as the plunged the knife in Flame's stomach making her scream in agony as they dug further in and moved it slowly down. "Mmm, so humanely… Stupid dragon didn't even know it was coming." She looked helplessly as they mocked her pleading cries telling them to let her go. "Not until the job is done…" One said. "It'll take a little longer. We need your wings for something…" The other hissed. They grabbed a scalpel and slowly began to remove Flame's wings. She felt like dying… she felt like killing… they were making her angrier by each touch, by each mock… They needed to _die_. "Now we're done, you go after we take away your pretty flame." The first one giggles as she started to dump a bucket of water on Flame's tail. A very bright light engulfed her as she started to slip. "Flame." A voice sounded. A _very_ familiar voice sounded. "M- Mother?" She whispered as a figure appeared. "My poor little Flame. You do not deserve to die, those ruthless killers out there do. I will give you all my energy and power to keep you alive. You may not look like you did before, but you will be alive and feel no physical pain." Her mother came into full view. She was very large, black, and had red eyes. "Let the blood flow through your veins. Let the life come into you again. Let you breathe air through your lungs. Your life has just begun…" Flame's mother disappeared along with the light as she began to slip back into consciousness. She saw the two nurses rousing around looking for something probably to dispose her body with. "DIE!" Flame growled as she stood up and faces both the petrified nurses. "No one can kill me, for I am Flame, daughter of the Demon Charizard." The nurses' faces turned pale as they looked Flame over. "Wha..? Fl- we… we.. ki.." The first nursed stuttered. "Kill…we killed you…" The second one gaped. Flame scoffed and grabbed one of the nurses. "I will kill you humanely, just like you did to me." Flame taunted and grabbed the large knife. She began to dig deep into the nurse as she screamed in pain and for help. Blood poured out of her wound and splashed to the floor running up to the other nurse's feet. Flame then licked up any blood she could and threw the corpse at the wall, hearing snaps as bones broke. Flame looked at the second nurse and swung out a giant claw towards her neck slicing a gash into it. Blood oozed out of her neck as she struggled to breath. She staggered over to the medical table and picked up the scalpel. Flame growled as she saw the nurse rise the object feebly up, then she stabbed herself several times until she dropped dead and lay limp. Flame peered at her and started to lap up all of the spilled blood. She hadn't taste anything this good since Lilla went to the Psyche Ward. Lilla…. Flame needed revenge….

Flame shook her head as all of the memories of the PokeCenter and killing her former trainer filled it. "I… what is wrong with me?" She asked herself as she snapped into realization of what happened the past year. "Why have I done all of this? Why must I be the Demon Charizard's daughter?" Flame growled in frustration as she stopped herself in front of the Rapid City PokeCenter hearing many people gasp and scream. She slowly walked in and looked at the nurse at the front counter. "How are your services of 'humanely' putting down Pokémon?" Flame asked, genuinely curious if it was the same or if those two nurses were just Pokecital Sociopaths. "Uh… I- I-" The nurse was to afraid to speak. Flame hissed impatiently, "Tell me. Now!" The nurse shook her head and answered as clearly as she could, even though she was clearly scared. "We put them down as humanely as we can. We give them this shot," She lifts up a syringe filled with a strange purple liquid. "It makes them drowsy so they fall asleep and then it slows their heart rate down until it stops, resulting in their death." The nurse took a second to look at Flame. "A-are you planning on putting yourself down?" She hesitantly asked. Flame shook her head and spoke out as politely as she could, "Could you please show me what the procedure is and what it looks like. I'd like to see it for myself." The nurse nodded and told Flame to follow her into the next room. "This Torchic is very ill; she has to be put down. As you see, she's lazing on the table, I haven't given the shot yet so you're in time…" Flame could see the unspoken question in her eyes, _Are you some time of sick freak that loves watching things die? _She grabbed a syringe that was next to the Torchicand gently stuck in the needle. After she removed it, the Torchic's eyes drooped until she was completely asleep. The nurse took out a stethoscope and put it near the little Pokémon's heart. "It's getting slower… slower… slower… she's gone…" A tear formed in the nurse's eye as she took off the stethoscope and looked at Flame. "And that is how we do it." She covered the Torchic up completely in a blanket and walked out of the room and handed the bundle to a red-nosed teary-eyed 10 year old girl. Flame watched as the nurse tended back to the desk. Flame leaned in to tell the nurse something that brought much physical pain to her, "I was asking, not to seem too sick wanting to watch a life be taken, because look at me!" She watched on as the nurse nodded, "In Kilgore Town, the PokeCenter's nurses did this. My trainer wanted me to be put down. But they didn't do it humanely. I died, but my mother brought me back to life. She's the Demon Charizard. That's why I'm walking around without a flame, no wings, and a huge gash in my stomach as you see." The nurse shook her head in disbelief. "What happened to those nurses, I can get them arrested and fired so they can't touch another living soul!" "I don't know, they…erm…ran away after they saw me come back to life. I want to know if you can stitch up my wound." She cautiously led Flame back to the surgery room and told her to lie down. "I'll give you some of this anesthetic so you won't feel any pain-" Flame cut he off short, "I can't feel any physical pain…" The nurse nodded as she put back the anesthetic. "O-Oh okay." She got out the tools to complete the job.

Hours later Flame was all stitched up and she felt a lot better besides the grayish skin and blood red eyes. Oh, and don't forget, no flame on her tail. She walked out the door and ran as fast as she could through the city and across the land in search of Mt. Herring where most of the wild Charizard lived. She needed wings and stat, she didn't care if she had to kill to get them. Flame crawled up the mountain side and the first thing she spots was a perfectly healthy Charizard with gorgeous blue-green skinned wings. The wild Charizard looked up and was startled at the sight of Flame. His eyes went wide and he tried to fly off but it was too late, Flame was on top of him. "HELP! Get off of me…..freak!" He yelped as Flame dug her claws into his soft flesh. She hasn't killed or fought anything this big before and it was a new thrill. It was new blood, new power. She aimed for his neck and bit as hard as she could until she heard a snap and the Charizard lay limp. "Thanks for the wings!" Flame hissed as she started to carefully rip off each wing. Her head suddenly filled with thoughts after her new kill, _maybe this new game will help me satisfy my needs. Hunting more Charizard can help rebuild myself. _She looked around to see if anyone was in sight and brought a hint of sorrow to her when no one was there. Flame peered down at the Charizard corpse and took a clawful of fresh, red flesh. "I wonder if it'd taste as good as human…" she whispered to herself as she flung the meat into her mouth. A flavor so intense, so heavenly filled her taste buds. It was _way_ betterthan human flesh. The sweet taste of blood was enticing and urged her to eat more. Sure, this _is _cannibalism, but it was so _delicious!_

She smiled as another Charizard headed over to where the screams were but was in for quite the shock. What would you think from the point of view of the Charizard; seeing Flame standing over a dead companion eating his flesh and wearing his wings. Flame looked over at the new guest and smiled maliciously. "Well, well, well. Lookie who we have here. Want to join in?" The other Charizard shook her head and started to back away. Flame took a step towards her and watched as the Charizard ran down the hill in panic to guard her newly hatched Charmander. "Mmm… a wonderful snack to tide me over while I kill my dinner." Flame taunted as the Charizard let out a small cry. Flame kept moving forward hissing through her teeth. The baby Charmander cowered behind his mother as she begged for Flame to let them live. "Please, let us live. Please, please, please…" She cried with closed eyes as Flame inched toward her. "I'm not a soft-hearted idiot like you. In order to survive you have to be willing to fight. Fight for your kind, fight to stay alive, fight for your kids." Flame said trying to get the Charizard to put up a fight. But she just kept backing away with baby in hand not listening to a word Flame was saying. "Wasn't that daddy over there that I killed? Will you not fight in revenge for him?" Flame mocked still trying to boil things up between them. A small tear formed in the Charizard's eye as she looked up the hill where her dead mate lay. "Fine then!" Flame growled lunging forward to grab a hold of the Charizard's neck. She let out a loud cry and feebly fought back scratching Flame's eye. Dark crimson blood, almost black, dripped out of Flame's wounded eye. "You're going to pay!" Flame snarled after the blood splashed onto her foe's hand. Flame lifted up her arm, claws ready to strike, and slashed down on the Charizard's throat making her fight for a breath. The baby Charmander looked in horror as he saw the life getting drained away from his mother. It made the Charmander get a sudden burst of courage to fight to save his mother. It was a mistake on his part for Flame had known he was charging from seeing him in the corner of her eye. Flame backhanded the Charmander and sent him flying across the battlefield and stopped when he thudded against a rock. The Charizard gasped as she saw her baby getting hurt, Flame looked at her and bit her legs so she couldn't move. "I let you have the choice to fight for yourself. This fight isn't your typical battle, its fight to death. Unfortunately for you, two deaths will take place and one has already happened." Flame taunted as she pointed her muzzle towards the lifeless Charmander whose flame on the tip of his tail has disappeared. The Charizard let out a screech of sorrow and staggered over to her dead baby, blood trailing behind her. Flame couldn't help but smile at the sight of pain and sorrow. This is what she thrived on, why she doubted it for those few moments, she doesn't know. Flame stared at the mother slowly bleeding to death while holding her dead son in her arms.

The mother Charizard looked up at Flame and murmured, "Why do you enjoy killing and watching families die? You are a sick Char-"She cut off as she drew her last, deep, painful breath. Flame gawked at the Charizard for a few moments before she dragged all three bodies back to a cave she found a few days back. She really didn't care what anyone had to say about her lifestyle. Flame just blames it all on Lilla, who betrayed her. Sorrow struck her like a rock; tears filled her deep, blood red eyes wishing none of this could have happened. She wishes she could just go back to Lilla and be her Pokémon again. Go back before the incident with the Blastoise, when she was happy, dancing around with Lilla. Flame blinked back the tears before they got too far and tried to forget the past. Besides, what's important is the present. This is her life now, she controls it.

After finishing of the delicious food she stored a few days later, Flame flew around the region in search of more prey. Yes, everyday she tested her new wings and got used to flying again. Occasionally she ran into a Pidgeot taking flight or a Wingull enjoying the misty breeze by the sea. They were pretty good meat too, but not as good as the Charizard. Flame decided that today she would go in search of food a bigger, more dangerous place, Rock Tunnel. It may have a simple name, but Flame overheard Lilla talking about it with her friends. "Rock Tunnel harbors the unnaturally big Charizard, Vengeance. He can tear even the toughest Pokémon in half. He's so dangerous, no Pokémon, no person, no living being will ever want to go in there. I mean, if you want, but it was nice knowing you!" Lilla would joke as Flame gazed at her and listened with more interest wanting to see this Vengeance. After all, it was a Charizard and so was Flame.

Flame flew where Lilla had said Rock Tunnel was and looked around at the green foliage and beautiful rocks. This place seemed too cheery to hold such a destructive Pokémon. Flame looked around quietly and then headed into the cave. Inside was damp and the sound of water going… _drip… drip… drip…_ sounded. A small rustle came from the left side of Flame; she jumped back a little and found that she had stepped on a Ratata's tail. "Move!" She hissed as the tiny mouse scurried away. Flame crept forward looking from side to side to see if she could find a clue as to where Vengeance could be. Suddenly, after Flame was about to give up and call it a myth, a bellowing roar came from up ahead. Flame dared to go forward and ran into a looming shadow of a giant Pokémon. "Who are you?" A deep voice roared as Flame tried to look at the Charizard. "I am Flame, who are you?" "This is _my_ home, so I hope you don't plan on trying to nest yourself here!" Flame just shook her head and glared at the stranger, "Do you even know what I look like?" She asked coolly. He stepped out of the shadows to stand right in front of Flame whom was standing in the lighter part of the cave. "Wha…? What _are _you?" He examined Flame closer looking over her grey fur, red eyes, the terrible scar on her stomach, and her wings, or should we say _another _Charizard's wings. "I am Flame." She repeated, "Who are you?" The Charizard let out the breath of air he was holding in and answered, "Vengeance." Flame looked in almost awe as she stared at the legend, still alive. But Flame knew he was frightened of her and her appearance. _The better chance to kill him quickly and without a terrible fight… _she thought looking him up and down. "What brings you here, Flame?" He growled. "I'm here to kill you." Flame said simply. He sighed as if he's been over this before and would have easily taken out his "enemies". "Kill me, eh?" He chuckled looking at the small figure of Flame. But Flame didn't take it so humorously. "I mean it. I'm not any normal Charizard as you can see." She hissed. Vengeance laughed again and sized Flame up taking the whole thing more seriously. "I'm twice as big as you."

Flame let out a growl and said in a low, demonic voice that was her mother's, "I am four times as strong as you and I can rip you to shreds." Vengeance looked at her in surprise and let out a very small squeak. "Wh-what the hell!" He looked wildly around to find a way to escape. "That's right, I am from Hell!" Flame growled and looked deep into Vengeance's eyes, "Remember me, Venggie?" He snapped into realization, "Queen of the Charizards and of the Demons. You have a daughter?" "Yes, she is _your _daughter too. I gave Flame my life to save her from those horrible wounds. I am her now. I drove her here, I controlled her mind to come and finally kill you. She never knew who her father was and never asked. How lucky am I to have such a good daughter, until a _human_ took her away from me. But she was pretty happy, so I didn't care as long as I was able to see her-""Go AWAY!" Flame burst through her mother's mind trying to talk to Vengeance. "This is all about revenge on my father? Because he _left _you or because you didn't bother to tell him he had a sweet little daughter?" Flame questioned her mother which was still trying to dominate over Flame's mind. "I- I never knew, Flame. I would have been there for you, but apparently your mother didn't want me…" He had a tear in his eye as he spoke.

"YOU COULD HAVE COME BACK!" Flame's mother screeched as she came back into consciousness. "Darkheart, no, I couldn't have. You ordered me to stay away and now I know why. You wanted to use Flame for your own evil plots and schemes to rule over the world like you confided in that night you told me to stay away. You knew you were going to have Flame; you didn't bother, at all…." Vengeance looked away and laid his eyes upon a small shiny object. "You betrayed me of my love… you should die… but I cannot kill the one I love. I- I can't go on like this…" He shook his head and looked back at Darkheart. "Soft-hearted piece of- You were always like this, that's why you came up here and made this your home disallowing others to come in. It's all because you wanted to be alone. I will end your pain, I do not love you, and I never did." Pain stung Vengeance's heart; this must be what heartbreak feels like.

"NO!" Flame screamed trying to break free. "You ruled me enough! YOU SAID ALL OF THOSE THINGS! You said you would find my father so I can grow up in a loving family. But all along you had no heart to love someone. You just used him to get me to help you rule over the world. I cannot help you, this is _my _life, and I direct it. You should have let me die instead of you controlling me to kill all of those Pokémon and humans. It ends here, tonight!" Flame growled. She struggled with all of her might to keep her mother from breaking through. "Father, Vengeance, I loved you even though I never knew you. I always wanted a father, mother said she would find you and always came back saying she had no clue. But now I see, she never really _looked_ for you because she knew where you were." Flame's eyes rolled back into her head as she fell to the floor, starting to transform into her mother. "Finally, I had to do it, I hope you understand." She laughed. "Flame! What did you do to her you evil witch!" "Queen actually. I got rid of her, I was sick of her interruptions; she was getting on my nerves so easily. Now so you don't bother my mind again, I will kill you since my plan didn't really to turn out the way I wanted it to." She flew forward knocking Vengeance over and started to claw at his exposed belly. "This is how I love seeing you!" She hissed when she saw Vengeance squirm and whimper in agonizing pain. Darkheart bit deep into his thick neck ripping away and taking a chunk of flesh with her. Blood poured out like a waterfall from his neck. She bent down and lapped up some of his life's liquid, "This is all I ever wanted; the sweet taste of your blood against my tongue, the smell of fear and the sight of death before my very eyes."

Vengeance tried to grab the object he was looking at. "You will never be strong enough, Vengeance. You will never be good enough, you never conceived enough!" Vengeance shook as he struggled to lift his arm to give the blow to Darkheart. "You'll never be able to kill me-"She was cut short as he plunged the knife into her heart. She fell over without another world. "Goodbye, love…" Darkheart's form changed back to Flame. "Flame, are you alive?" Vengeance rasped with short breaths. He shook Flame hoping she'd wake and that he didn't kill her too. "Wha…?" Flame began to stir. "Open your eyes, Flame." Flame opened her eyes into slits. "Vengeance, what all happened? Are you hurt?" She murmured as she now had her eyes fully opened and looked at Vengeance whom was lying on the floor bleeding out. "I- I killed Darkheart. But she killed me… I'm sorry I couldn't be with you longer. I would have liked to of gotten to know you." He smiled and held out his hand to caress his beloved daughter. "No, I will not let you die!" Flame swallowed her tears and searched frantically around the cave.

"There's nothing that can help me now, Flame. It's too late. But remember…" He drew in a breath and watched as Flame's eyes release crimson red tears. "I love you…" He let out his last breath. "VENGEANCE!" Flame cried holding onto his last words, _I love you._ "I love you too, father."

Just earlier she was ready to come up and slay the great beast, but to find out it was her father and that her mother drove her to do it. She drug her father's body outside onto the lush green grass to bury him. She picked out all of the most beautiful rocks to mark his grave. Flame looked out at the scenery her father once gazed at. It was one of the most gorgeous views in all the land. She picked some roses from a nearby bush to lay on her father's grave. "I know you liked roses by the dead buds in the cave…" Flame gently set the roses in a little rock crack that she used as a vase. "Thank you so much… you saved my life…" She flew around her new home checking out the cave and all of its features. She found that it seemed to be divided into two parts. Her father used the one on the right, so she chose to leave it alone and sleep on the one on the left.

"I'm here!" A strong, brave voice sounded at the lip of the cave. "Who are you?" Flame growled in a deep, low voice to imitate Vengeance. "I- I'm here to slay you, Vengeance." By the sound of its voice, Flame could tell it was an Onix. "You will never defeat me! I am two times stronger than you." She repeated. The Onix slid forward and let out his battle cry. "FOR NARNIA!" "Narnia?" Flame repeated forgetting to hide her voice. "Wait, who are you?" The Onix replied in a stingy tone. "I am Flame," She said taking a few steps forward to get out of the shadows for the Onix to look at her. "Daughter of Vengeance." Onix looked taken aback. "A girl? You expect me to kill a puny little girl like yourself?" He scoffed. Flame glared at him. "And my wounds don't look scary?" She spat. "What wounds?" He chuckled. Flame looked down at herself for the first time in weeks. Her skin was normal color again and her flame was back. But her wings were still that male Charizard's that she killed a while back. "I'm not half dead anymore!" She looked at her stitched on wings as did the Onix. "What happened there?" Flame shook her head and looked straight into the Onix's eyes. "Who might you be?" "I am Varilies of Onix. I am the prince. I came here to reclaim my heroism and show how strong I can be to prove that I am worthy to become king of the Onix!"  
>"I am daughter of the Demons Charizard and the daughter of Vengeance, the giant Charizard." Flame roared out as proudly as she could even though she wasn't so proud to say that she was Darkheart's daughter. "Darkheart was your mother? Your part demon, aren't you?"<p>

Flame nodded. "Now, are you going to kill me and reclaim your throne?" Varilies lunged forward without Flame expecting it. Flame flew up and behind Varilies attacking his back and ripping one of his "rocks" from his body. He retaliated by lunging his horn into Flame's stomach. She ripped off his neck and watched as Varilies' head fell to the ground. Flame's skin started to turn grey and her eyes returned back to red. A wave of satisfaction engulfed Flame. It felt so good to kill again.


	3. The End of the Flame

The End of the Flame

Flame stood at the lip of the cave overlooking the vast lands. _Her_ vast lands. She ruled over them and now every little Pokémon is scared to death of her. Only a few more Pokémon have come and tried to fight; none had every gotten away alive. Flame looked up at the sky to see dark gray storm clouds rolling in. A drop of rain splashed on the end of her nose and then another until there were many falling. The smell of rain relaxed Flame; she's always loved it but could never go into it because of her flame. A flash of lightening pictured the sky. "One… Two… Three…" Flame counted, remembering that Lilla used to count seconds between each flash to the rumble of thunder. After the third second, a deep grumble roared in the skies. "Three miles away…" she sighed.

A tiny Raticate scurried past her to get out of the storm, but she didn't let him get far. "Please… I have a family! We need to eat-"A light flashed across the sky. "One…" She started to count. "One?" The Raticate repeated. "Two…" Flame continued, slowly picking up the Raticate. "Three…" She swung the Raticate up to her mouth. "Four…" Another loud rumble roared in the skies while Flame let go of the Raticate's tail. The warm, sweet taste of blood washed Flame's mouth. "Four miles away…" She whispered.

A small Pidgy flew towards Flame, going so fast she looks as if she'd run into Flame. "More dinner for me…" Flame said. The Pidgy landed next to Flame and opened her little beak. "Please… don't eat me… I have a message…" She took a deep breath as Flame gazed down at her. "What is it then?""Your mother… she wants you to go home… since Lilla has died and you are no one's Pokémon…" Flame growled and backhanded the small bird sending her into the wall. "My mother's dead!" She hissed. Blood trickled out of the corner of the Pidgy's mouth. "It was her orders… she's back…" She breathed. "How!" The Pidgy lay on her side gasping for breath. "You lie!" Flame continued without an answer. "You know I don't lie! I'm your best friend!... don't you remember me?" The Pidgy stared up at Flame with little friendly, familiar eyes. "Joy?" Flame softly whispered in recognization. "You do!"Joy coughed. "I haven't grown or leveled since you left. I said id level up with you and evolve with you but then you disappeared… I was your mother's servant so I couldn't level up, I had to deliver messages and tend to her needs…" Flame looked in horror as her friend explained her terrible lifestyle. "But, Vengeance killed my mother… I think…" "No, she's still alive. She just came back a few months ago." She looked at Joy and picked her up gently. "Come with me, I'll heal you up…" Flame flew into the cave and lay Joy down onto a pile of feathers.

"Flame… I wouldn't go if I were you… she's going to…" Joy stopped abruptly. "JOY!" Flame turned around to look at her friend whom was slightly breathing. "Stay with me…" She petted the top of her head. "Stay with me…" Joy let out a little cough and looked up at Flame. "I'm dying now…" Joy stated. "No… NO! You can't! You have to come with me on this journey, we will fight and you will evolve into a Pidgeotto! We will fight Darkheart!" Flame muttered. "I cannot hold on any longer… I'm sorry-" Joy let out a sigh and shook her head. "Joy… stay with me. Joy, listen… Joy… you will stay with me!" She stood up now and was nearly shouting at the top of her lungs, arguing with the little dying bird. "FLAME!" Joy interrupted with a sudden burst of energy. "Let me be, I will not go with you, and you are not going to go. She will _kill_ you, Flame." Flame stared at Joy and shook her head. "I am not leaving you to die. I _have_ to fight Darkheart, and I have to end her-""If you go, she will end _you_."

Joy looked at Flame with pleading eyes. "Don't go; trust me on this, Flame. If you go, you will die. She is too powerful for you. It doesn't matter how strong, how tough, how immune, you think you are she is three times that. You are her divided by three. Your weaker, she would never bring up someone stronger than her. She's smarter than that." She choked. "Joy, I can beat her. My father was Vengeance, the legendary giant Charizard. He was five times stronger than Dark-"" No, Flame, Darkheart is stronger than _any _Pokémon. She is the Demon Charizard, the Queen. If I were you, I wouldn't bother showing my face to her and fly far away- even though she will eventually find you- but try to get away while you can." "I can defeat her, or I'll die trying. She will eventually get to me and I am sick of living in her shadow, people now recognize me as her daughter. She made me this way, I would have died at that PokeCenter, I wanted to. But she made me live, made me be feared, made me _kill_." Joy looked on in sympathy. "Flame, I've known you since you were a Charmander. We were the best of friends and we never left each other's sides. That was all until you were taken away and had to be forced to grow and fight other Pokémon.""I enjoyed that part of my life and I have no regrets. But when that Blastoise triggered my tail, my mother took over my mind and made me fight with tooth and claw."

The sun was sinking into the Earth leaving the sky a blood red. Clouds were drifting apart leaving gray blotches scattered in the sky. Flame walked out of the cave and looked over at the rustling leaves dancing in the slight warm, summer breeze. A single drop of rain fell from the sky and made a splash on the hard rocky-soil next to Flame's foot. A screech came out of the sky, one heard from a dying bird to a battle cry. Flame looked up to see a dark silhouette approach her at a frightening speed. The form slammed into Flame causing her to fall onto her back, breaking a wing. "I have finally found you after twenty years. Joy seemed to of failed the mission to bring you to me." A familiar demonic voice sounded. "Darkheart?" She laughed. "I'm sorry, but it seems that your little friend here," She held up a decapitated body of a Pidgeotto in one hand and the head in the other, "Has died trying to keep me away." "JOY!" Forced words played out of Flame's mouth. "You will never get away with this!""Oh, yes I will." Darkheart snickered. "You are going to die under my claws tonight. If brought you into this world and kept you in and I can most definitely take you out." The black Charizard flew on top of Flame and started to gouge out her eyes. "You don't deserve to see me anymore." She sneered. Blackness filled Flame's view and she couldn't see anything. "Now, what else don't you need?" She laughed as she was running her anxious claws over Flame's half-dead body. "How about these wings…" She answered as her hands stopped over Flame's wings. Pain surged trough Flame's body as her wings were being slowly ripped off. Painful memories of the PokeCenter filled her head. "What else?" Darkheart continued. Her claws ran through Flame's body, leaving deep scratches along the way. What frightened Flame the most was not being able to see what she was doing and what Darkheart was planning on doing with her next. This was her plan all along then. She wanted to blind Flame so she couldn't tell what she was going to do next. "How 'bout that beautiful neck of yours…" Flame could feel the hot breath of the Charizard moisten her throat. Then a sharp pain went through her neck and the pressure ripped away. Flame lay bleeding, blind, and in pain; she was dying and every breath seemed like her last.

Flame opened her eyes and gasped for breath. She could _see. _She felt a small rustle by her side; she looked down to find Joy resting peacefully. "Thank God…" She murmured as she realized it was a dream. "Wha…?" Joy looked up at Flame, "What is it Flame?" She looked down at the tiny, sickly form. "I- I had a nightmare. We have to go, or at least I have to go. I don't want to be blinded and in pain from getting tortured by her… and i… don't want to see you…" Bile rose up her throat as she remembered her dear friend that had been killed in the dream. "Whatever Flame. It's your life; I suppose I can't stop you from doing what you want…" Joy chirped. "Joy, I would be honored if you come with me. We can work hard and get you evolved so we can both beat her-""Impossible!" Joy sighed and lay her head back down. "Sorry, Flame, I'm just too concerned for you. I wish you wouldn't go, I want to spend these precious moments together since we lost them many years ago. That is why I keep begging you not to do this…""Joy, I know you want to spend time with me. But you have to _help_ me and then we can spend the rest of our lives together."

Joy sat up and looked into Flame's eyes. "Fine, Flame, I will go with you. To prove it, in a few weeks I will go out onto the battlefield and fight to evolve." Flame smiled brightly and walked outside to peer up at the full, blissful moon. Thin gray clouds covered the moon leaving it a mystery. "A few more weeks…" Flame sighed.

A few weeks went by like a few days. Joy was back up and running, ready to fight. It only took a few days for her to evolve to a Pidgeotto. She was ready to fight. "Thank you so much for helping me, Joy. Let's be off." Flame chirped as she flew away gracefully, Joy steadily following behind her. They came up to a tall, dark castle surrounded by many guards. Each one looked tougher to get by as they got closer to the gates inside the magnificent building. "We're here." Joy muttered. Flame walked up to the first set of guards. "I am Flame-""Ah, yes, we have been expecting you for quite some time. It appears that Joy has finally found you." He said peering over at Joy's newly evolved body. "Enter." He commanded. The pair walked down the bridge and up to the tall, steel doors. Flame took a step forward as the gates started to open. She walked inside and Joy followed. Candles hung from the ceiling in chandeliers and on the walls like in the 1800s. Flame took in a deep breath as memories took her back…

A young Flame, only a Charmander then, ran around the dark, gothic halls. "Mommy, what's in this room?" She asked her mother as she peered through the windows to a room that was dark. She heard a sudden scream of help. "Nothing of importance to you, dear." Her mother replied coolly. "What is… that…?" She asked almost terrified as a crimson red liquid flow like a river around her feet. She looked around and spotted a lifeless body kabbobed on a pitchfork fence. Blood pooled below it, and more seeped out of the cracks in a wall. "You will learn about that later on, Flame." Her mother answered hastily. "Is that Pokémon… dead?" Flame asked still trying to jumble the pieces together in her mind. "Come along!" Her mother demanded…

Flame shook her head and let the memories fall out. "What's wrong?" Joy asked when she saw the pain in Flame's eyes. "N-nothing, just horrible memories…" Flame walked a head and opened the great windowed doors to her mother's room. "Darkheart!" Flame growled when she spotted her mother facing the door. "So you decided to come after all." "Why do you want me here?" Flame looked at her mother in disgust. "You killed my father. You kept me alive when I very well would have wanted to stay dead. I didn't want to live like this. Why did you have to control me after that Blastoise triggered the flame in my tail? Why did you make me fight with tooth and claw instead of regular battle moves? Huh? You ruined me, my reputation. Everyone loved me, now they fear me! And now I can do what I've always wanted to do since our last encounter." "And what may that be?" Darkheart scoffed. "Kill you." Flame spat. She laughed. "Kill me? I'd like to see you try." Flame lunged forward and slammed into Darkheart making her fall. She then bit into her arm and let dark crimson blood escape from under the skin. "Weak!" Darkheart taunted. She threw Flame towards the wall. "Let's see what you'll do when I kill your friend." She glared at Joy and smiled maliciously.

Joy backed up and tried to run out the door but Darkheart was quicker and pinned her in a heartbeat. She dug her claws deep into the bird and flung her upward to hit the ceiling and to come tumbling back down. Blood sprayed and splattered all over the room covering Flame and Darkheart. Flame gasped as she saw her friend fall to the ground with barely any life left. She looked at her mother grinning wildly and laughing harder and harder as she rolled around in Joy's blood. Flame let out a cry and ran over to Joy. "NO! Joy, stay with me. I can't lose you again…" She whimpered trying desperately to keep her companion alive. "No… no… no… no…" she kept saying as her friend's life's liquid came pouring out. It looked like a cascading waterfall of crimson red waters, ready to wash away one's life. "I… I'm… I'm glad I came… I had my last battle… with you… thanks for being… a friend…" Joy breathed. Flame looked on in horror as her friend let her last breath escape. A small tear formed in the corner of Flame's eye, but she didn't let it escape.

She looked at Darkheart with a whole new attitude. "You. Are. Dead." She growled as she flew upward and landed on her mother's back. Her mother laughed and flung her off onto the ground. She then climbed on top of Flame and gouged out her eyes. Flame squeaked as she remembered her nightmare. _But it's different. _She thought, _but it's probably going to end the same. Joy was right, I _am_ going to die. _Flame's sight went completely black and she couldn't see anything. "Now, what should I take?" Darkheart hissed as her claws dug across Flame's body in search for their next victim. "How about that beautiful tail of yours." Darkheart laughed. She slowly crunched her teeth down on the base of Flame's tail. She cried out in pain as she felt her bone break and her tail disconnect from her body. Blood spilled out pooling around Flame's body. She could feel the liquid seeping closer to her head. The warm, sweet smell of blood made her mouth water. It did the same to Darkheart too. "Now… What's next?" She whispered into Flame's ear. Her claws dug deeper into Flame's body, going in new spots and over the other fresh wounds. "Pretty wings, too bad you won't have them any longer…" She snickered as her claws guided her over to Flame's wings. This is the part Flame hated the most. She couldn't tell what Darkheart was doing but she could picture this demonic smile spread across her face and a laugh to match it. Pain surged through Flame's body as Darkheart ripped off her wings one by one; the stitches separating, the skin ripping. Blood rose from her veins and flowed out of her body. "Now, what were you saying about coming and taking my life?" She scoffed as she gently ran her claws across Flame's face. "Why? Why are you doing this?" Flame murmured. "That's for you to know later, dear." She coolly said. Flame could feel herself separating from the living world as her blood spilled faster. She struggled to hold the pain in but it hurt too much and she couldn't help but to move and lose more of her precious liquid. "Struggling will only kill you faster and I am not letting you get away that fast." Darkheart hissed as she held Flame down, and she strained to get free.

"Why are you doing this to me? Aren't I your daughter? Your flesh and blood?" Darkheart laughed. "So what? I am the only Queen. I would have eventually killed you anyways. Remember those dark rooms full of screams and blood. I told you you would have found out later." Flame could feel her warm, moist breath on her neck as she talked. She must be right next to her face. Flame just let out deep breaths waiting for her last one, hoping everyone will be her last. "I have the power to kill you. I can kill you when I want. But like I said, I am not letting you go away so easily yet…" Flame heard her stand up and walk away for a few minutes before coming back. A cool object was placed on Flame's stomach. "Here is the last thing I want you to feel." She placed Flame's hands on the object. It seemed it was made out of metal and it was very cool. She ran her hands across the object feeling it and trying to imagine what it looks like. That's when Flame realized it was her childhood toy. A metal animal that was like a stuffed animal for Charizards. She remembers the form of it being a teddy bear. Its blue eyes looking at her with care and lovingness. Something her mother never gave her. Flame remembers cuddling with it every night when she went to bed and remembered playing outside in the garden of black roses. Flame's hollow sockets streamed with blood as tears flood her face. Darkheart sighed and clawed at Flame's throat making more of her blood look at the outside world.

Flame just stare off into nothing as her life flashed before her eyes. She saw herself hatch from an egg. She met Joy for the first time and became immediate friends. She received her teddy bear and she remembered playing with it. She saw herself with her mother walking down the halls of the castle asking questions about what everything was- the murder chambers. She saw herself being taken by an old man and being stuck inside a Pokémon until a nice 10-year-old girl clicked her out. She saw herself and Lilla running around the pond becoming immediate friends, taking over the position of Joy. The sights of Lilla's face when Flame grew into a Charmeleon; then when she evolved into a Charizard. She saw herself battling the Blastoise that ruined the rest of her life. She flinched as the memories of her killing the ones she once loved played through her head. She saw the awful PokeCenter nurse whom tortured her. She saw the look of terror on Lilla's face when she was getting ready to kill her. She saw Vengeance stare at her in awe as he finally laid eyes upon his daughter. She saw him die. She looked out over the cliff of the cave. She saw when she met up with Joy again. Almost killing her and then convincing her to go with her on the trip. She saw as she entered the castle and watched her friend die. Everything up to this point where she now lay, dying. She saw the white light that she saw the first time she died. She went straight ahead into the light, leaving her old life behind.


End file.
